


Behind Closed Doors

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Multi, Polyamory, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Innes finds love and relief in the most unexpected way.





	Behind Closed Doors

How his court would react if they saw their Prince of Frelia now. Few times did anyone see anything but the calm, collected Innes he proudly was. In the eye of the public, he was perfect, the best king they could have asked for. Since his childhood had Innes carefully cultivated and lived up to this image.

How quickly a certain two people and some Jehannan alcohol could ruin that, tear his control to shreds. He liked to think he wasn’t a lightweight, but he’d yet to ask just what they put in their drinks. Traditionally to be served with several small meals, but nothing a Frelian kitchen could provide. They hardly cared, they drank in the privacy of Innes’ quarters anyhow. The two were rowdy drunks, better not seen by his court, and whatever they used to make these left him incoherent by the end of it.

It was spiced, he could still taste it on Tethys’ tongue. His lips were tinged red from her lipstick, bits of it left behind along his neck and collar bones. Her hands were leisurely exploring his chest as if she’s never done it before, manicured nails leaving white trails in their wake.

Gerik’s strong hands are on his hips, cementing him to the seat between his legs and teeth grazing where Innes’ hair had been pushed aside. One lets go to snake up underneath his tunic, earning a hiss out of him.

If he didn’t know any better, he would think the two intended to drive himself insane. Maybe they did.

Innes hadn’t planned to keep them with him after the war ended and their pay was given, but couldn’t bring himself to send them off. Regrettably, he’d grown attached. Though he had been more shocked at them not wanting to leave his side, either. It apparently felt too unnatural by now to not be.

A strange arrangement that they had, considering how he had not only fallen for both of them, but by some strange occurrence of fate they’d done so back. Not with each other, but they had no qualms sharing him.

Not even now, with his back pressed against Gerik’s abs and Tethys nipping marks across his pale skin. Thank the gods his clothing covered so much, the Frelian winter even more an excuse, seeing as they never seemed content unless they painted his entire body with bites. The cold was the farthest from his mind, though it stormed outside his windows, heated by the liquor and their combined body heat.

Tethys fiddles with his belt, struggling to free him. Despite the haze he’s in, Innes manages a smug smirk. “Do you need help?”

“Why must you wear so many layers?” She does eventually manage it, not bothering to pull it out and away before dragging his trousers and smallclothes to his ankles.

He inhales sharply as she drags her nails up his bare thigh, watching his face with pride. It’s still a tad uncomfortable, being in the position he is. He was never one to be submissive, he never did part ways with his foolhardy pride. But the pleasure far outweighed his ‘image problems’, as some humorously called it. 

Innes wouldn’t have thought himself to crave this kind of attention so much, but it had grown into something of a comfort. In his quarters with his lovers, the court and public eye couldn’t watch him. The expectations of a prince had no place here. The only thing he had to care about was pleasing them, but they found pleasure in serving him. It felt unjust, but he wouldn’t stop them.

Not when Gerik’s hand leaves and returns cold and slick, “may I?” breathed against his neck.

Innes also would have never thought he’d care so much about a man’s hand. But Gerik’s were large and experienced, calloused from sword hilts and metalworking. He can’t help but trash a little when one pushes into him, though not from disapproval, throwing his head back against the mercenary’s shoulder and biting back a moan.

Gerik presses soothing kisses through his hair as he works him open, mutters praise as he adds another finger. Innes’ eyes are sewn shut, overwhelmed by the feeling, so he can’t see her, but he can feel Tethys kissing up his leg.

He can’t help another moan when her lips are on him, working up his length. Her tongue toys with his tip, and in a slip of control he almost bucks into the touch, but even only one of Gerik’s hands is enough to keep his hips still.

Innes felt naive in the face of their extensive experience, but neither seemed to point it out to him. Or care, at that. The part of him that needed control and to be perfect is still coherent at this point, so clearly they weren’t doing enough.

As if reading his mind, Tethys takes him into her mouth. Gerik abandons his grip on him to muffle the following wail. Unsurprisingly, Innes did have a guard or two outside his room, or at least in the hallway. He’d hardly be the first to have concubines (though they weren’t that to him, it felt insulting to refer to them in any such way), a same-sex one at that. But it wasn’t exactly a part of him he’d readily make public.

His relationship, he means. Certainly, he  _ never _ wants these actions to leave these walls. It’d be impossible for the guards to not suspect something, but he shouldn’t go and give them concrete evidence that they did more than drink and reminisce in here.

But Innes made certain Gerik and Tethys knew he considered none of this shameful, that he didn’t hide because he thought being the lover of commonfolk was something wrong or charity. He didn’t know if they even considered the notion it might have been, but it was better safe than sorry. He trusted them, he wants them to trust him back.

But they must if they’re willing to do something like this, right? Pleasuring him front and back with no mind to each other? He had asked if it was uncomfortable, given they weren’t together, only with him. They had merely shrugged it off, mentioning they had flings in the past, seeing each other in bed was no big deal.

Gerik bites into his shoulder, hard enough to leave marks but soft as not to break skin. Innes has told him it was okay to bite him that hard, that a few droplets of blood and an aching reminder of their escapades was appealing. But he was a gentle giant by nature, he’s not comfortable hurting someone outside of battle. Tethys had scoffed sarcastically, teasing that he wouldn’t but she would, that she didn’t know their prince was so ‘kinky’ (she rolled her eyes at the word).

If she weren’t enthusiastically working her tongue up and down his length, she might have stayed true to that notion. He’d have to remind her to next time. For now he was too distracted with the two sensations they were giving him, gasping the first syllables of their names, torn between which one to call out.

But the fingers inside him find  _ that _ spot, and he jolts with a groaned “Gerik!”. Tethys opens her eyes at that, meets his, and in a fit of competitiveness doubles her efforts. Innes wants to joke she’s immature, but he can barely breathe. The heat in his face threatens to make him pass out, but he’s all too aware of the feeling bubbling in him and it won’t be much longer.

The intuition the mercenaries had were insane, as Tethys takes the moment to take him whole, and Gerik pushes a surprise third finger into him to reach for that spot that makes him see stars. His senses are all a flash of white, lingering after he comes down from his high. They release him, and for a few moments he doesn’t have the energy to think, depending on Gerik to keep from sliding off his lap.

“Was it that good, Prince?” Tethys rests her head and arms on the edge of the seat, licking her lips clean. “Quite a reaction this time.”

Whatever praise Innes tried to babble probably came out incoherent, judging from their laughs. He wasn’t the most graceful drunk, and he was still half swimming in pleasure.

An out of breath “I love you” stops them both, he’d never been good at declaring his feelings.

Gerik lets go of him, wipes his hand clean onto his leg (he’d done that onto the sofa once, and if he wasn’t blissed out Innes would have ended him right there). “I’m going to hope,” he smiles. “That means you have some energy left for more?”

It’s with great effort Innes pulls him up to a sitting position, pushing his bunched up tunic back down his stomach. As the feeling dissipated, it was easier to get a grip on things.

“I do believe I am sorely in debt to both of you.” Off the top of his head, he can’t think of a good way to pleasure both at once. He worried enough about his performance with a single person.

He may not be ‘Prince Innes’ right now...but the stubbornness he always had in the face of challenge didn’t die. He smirks. “That won’t do, will it?”

If they were willing to indulge his silly urges, not to mention love him for his less graceful parts and despite the pressure his status held...Then he would do this little thing for them, and so much more.


End file.
